Lycaon
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: A Captain fic! CaptainxOC. Based off a verse in my previous Captain fic, Lupus Vir. Read and Review please!
1. Zues Was Fed

This is the fic that I decided to do off the one verse from my previous fic about the Captain, Lupus Vir. I wanted to do something involving Johanna and so this sort of came out. This will be a lenghty fic, my second. Hopefully it will go somewhere. I like the Captian A LOT. He's my favorite Nazi. When I'm reffering to the Captain I call him Him with a capital H. I don't know how long this will be but more than likely only a few chapters, as I wanted it to be a one shot.

Anyway, Enjoy! Don't forget to Review!

Disclaimer: helling isn't mine.

* * *

He was over a hundred by the time that He came into contact with the first woman to make Him feel something. Something besides pity, like He had for his mother. She was German, as Germany was were he had moved to. This was not a good time to be in Germany as the wars of Liberation were being raged. Germany's attempt to free themselves from French rule were going unethically. German men killed and raped French women and they killed people of French descent. He was watchful, ever watchful. His father had been a German man, but His mother had been a French whore. When she finally lost her mind, He moved away from her and led his life of solitude as a werewolf.

That was when He met Johanna.

She was a blond girl, with blue eyes and thin wrists. She wore bangles on her thin ankles and they jingled as she moved. She danced in a bar for men and would offer her company to them for the night if they so wished. The soldiers jeered her and threw her pennies, while He only watched her dance, ever so elegantly. She smiled like His mother had smiled. She looked up at Him through her bangs as she bent to pick the money up off the ground. Men laughed.

One even went so far as to pull at her dress as she danced. A drunkard that had nothing better to do than taunt a woman. He stood.

"Fuck off," the man said in German and He Looked at him with steely eyes. He was easily taller than the man, and He knew that He was stronger. The man though, had no idea. He pushed the man out of the bar and into the mud, where the man's friends only laughed at him. He turned around and went back in to help Johanna up from the bar floor. She smiled at Him and pushed her hair behind her ear. He smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said in German. Upon closer inspection He found that she wasn't German though. She was in fact, French. Her face betrayed her genes. He had spent so much time in France that He knew a French person at a glance. Her accent was also not very good, which was probably why she worked in a bar. The men wouldn't even notice.

He nodded by way of 'You're welcome' and jerked His head to the upstairs. She more than knew what He meant. She picked up her hat of money and took His arm as they took to the stairs. They went to the only bedroom that was empty and when they entered He locked the door behind them, looking around in disgust. He had definitely been in cleaner rooms. She set her hat down on the dresser and turned to Him. She wore a corset that pushed her breasts up to her chin. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't say much do you?" she said in German. He shrugged. She kicked off her boots and went to Him. She had to stand on tiptoes to kiss Him. He helped by picking her up by the waist. "Right, well if you want to be quiet, then that's fine with me."

He shrugged again and kissed her once more. Her lips tasted of dry blood and salt. She smelled of it too. He took her in, smelling her dirty hair and finding it appeasing to His senses. She began undoing His clothes when He pushed her down on the bed. It squeaked in protest and she gave a bit of a laugh. He pushed her dress up and kissed her knees. Johanna looked at Him and helped Him pull her dress up over her head. He took the strings of her corset in His fingers and undid them deftly, cracking it open like He would a skull. She smiled like His mother again. He felt a strange anger and sorrow well up inside Himself at this.

He undressed quickly then and He took her, all for Himself. Wordlessly in His arms on that dirty bed that rattled with their movements. Words could not express anything between the two anyway. They didn't need them to feel each other's warmth and comforting. They needed not words, but silence to feel appeased.

When the morning came they were laying in each other's arms. Furious knocking was being done down the hall. He awoke at the shouts of German soldiers. Calling for French women. He woke her and dressed quickly. No one was going to take this away from Him, not like His mother was stolen from Him by madness. Johanna was His.

When she was dressed He took her to the window and helped her out. She was questioning, asking what was going on. He couldn't answer so He picked her up in His arms and leapt with her.


	2. The meat of Humans

Johanna screamed as His feet smashed into the roof of the building next to the bar. He had leapt with her in His arms and made it over with such ease. German men were crowding the window and looking out at them as He leapt to the next one and the next. Johanna held tight to His clothes as he moved, afraid of being dropped, where was He taking her? How did He know those men were after her?

Unbeknownst to her He was going to stop at nothing to get her out of Germany. He looked down at her frightened form and finally stopped at a roof and leapt down to the ground. He watched her close her eyes and He landed easily. He set her on her feet and took her by the hand.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" she demanded of Him and frowned. He turned and looked at her with intense blue eyes. He didn't speak, only motioned His head in the direction of the edge of town. She looked at him with confusion. How was she to know what He meant by anything if He didn't speak? He looked frustrated and jerked His head in the direction again. Then, He finally pointed back the way they had come and drew a line across His neck with his finger. She understood that. He pulled her through town.

XxxxxX

He tugged her through a forest, near a road. He had made a point of showing her away from the road when they had begun traveling. She had voiced a protest, talking of lost ways and such. He turned to her and gave her a look with raised eyebrows. As if saying: 'Do I look like I could get lost?'. Johanna had turned from Him and made a face of apology. She felt as if she had offended Him in some grand way. He didn't stop holding her hand as they staggered into the next city and found a room for the night.

Johanna sat on the bed and looked at Him as He pulled his shirt off. It was stained with sweat and dirt. He still didn't speak. Even as He folded His shirt and made a pillow from it to sleep on it.

"You know, you could sleep up here with me," she said and removed her boots, throwing them down hard on the wooden floor. He didn't move, but rolled over and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow at her again. Johanna looked Him over. He was tall and made of sinew and bone. Not a bit of Him looked out of place on His form. She patted the spot on the bed and He, still without words, moved up and laid on it with her. She looked at Him.

"How did you know I was French?" she spoke French then, instead of German, in a whisper and He smiled at the sound of His home language. His mother's face and smile flashed in His mind's eye.

He shrugged and touched her nose. It did not explain much but it showed her enough.

"My face?" He nodded to her and she looked at Him quizzically. "How?"

He shrugged again. He did not know how He knew, only knew that He did. He stroked her nose. She had a raised bump in it, hardly noticeable. He liked it. He liked a lot of things about her, some of which He could not place. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose then, running a hand through her hair as He did so. She smiled at Him and spoke French to Him the rest of the evening, asking questions.

"Why don't you talk?"

He shrugged.

"Where's your family."

He shook his head.

"Dead?" He nodded. "Mine too."

"What's your name?"

This questions surprised Him. She had come to see that He could not speak and still asked a question of such importance. He sat up. She watched Him pull His boot off His foot and reach into it. He found a piece of parchment that had once been written on. It had contained His name and His mother's name, detailing in her messy peasant scrawl that if He was lost He could not speak and to return Him to her.

Johanna looked it over. She shook her head. "I can only read of few things. It's all gone now," she told him and read what she could. "Name is…Lost…His mother is named…Elizabette…" she read His mother's name and He felt a warmth inside his heart. His name was lost though. She would never know it. He took it back from her and replaced it in His boot. Johanna smiled at this and when He turned back to her she took His face in her hands and kissed Him on the mouth.


	3. Thusly, Lycaon was transformed

This chapter sucks. It's obviously less thought out than my previous two. Reviews would be helpful, any ideas for the next few chapters would be welcomed. Thanks.

* * *

Words did not pass that morning. He stood and looked her up and down, body bare from the previous night. She rolled in her sleep and covered her head with the blanket to shield her eyes from the rays that penetrated through the open window. Curtains could not be drawn where there were none.

Stale water sat in a basin and when He looked in it He saw His dirty reflection. He splashed the water onto His face and made a face of disgust directly afterward. When he turned around Johanna was sitting up in bed, breasts exposed and face sleepy looking. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He crossed the room and leaned into her, kissing her cheek gently.

"Your face smells," she told Him, in French.

He frowned at her and His shoulders slumped slightly. There was nothing He could do. The water was, after all, very nasty looking. Finally, He shrugged. There was nothing to be done. She would see when she washed her face in it. He watched Johanna struggle back into her clothes and stood up tiredly. He placed a kiss on her neck from behind her. She still smelled dirty. He didn't mind. He thought of the forest.

As she washed her face in the dirty water He turned to her and pointed out the door and then at the floor. She stared.

"Stay here while you go out?" She clarified. He nodded and she nodded in turn.

He left the room and walked down the stairs and out of the inn. The streets were busy as He made His way to a vendor selling fruit. He pointed and the man stared, then told Him the price of the fruit. He paid the man and picked two apples up from his cart, nodding by way of thanks. German guardsmen passed Him, speaking of French men and women they were going to murder. He frowned and walked back to the inn meeting Johanna at the door to their room. She smiled brightly at Him and He handed her an apple. She bit into it happily, sitting on the bed with Him as they ate in silence.

Then, finally: "What now?" She'd polished her apple off, core and all. She held only the stem.

He shrugged and pointed out the window to the woods, finishing his apple off.

"More wandering?" He nodded to her.

Then, He kissed her with Macintosh and golden delicious lips. Apple juice was sticky on His chin as they kissed in the morning light of their room. Johanna tasted it in His mouth and in turn in her own. He climbed her, like a mountain, and His fingers moved through her hair like water, smooth. He kissed her hard and soft, her under His large frame with a smile and a giggle to calm His wild spirit. A French recollection that He wanted more than anything. It sparked up inside her and in turn lit a fire within Him. He tasted the meat of humans and it was divine, no matter what Zeus said.

XxxxxX

The world at large was covered by men that wanted to kill Johanna. They would in turn, kill Him for being with her. He took her hand and led her gently to the outskirts of the small town. They would be sleeping outside that night, for the next town was much too far to walk in one day. Johanna came to this realization when the sun began to set.

"We're not going to make it to a town are we?" she asked.

He shook His head and they continued until the sun had finally set. Then, He took her to a clearing and showed her where they would be sleeping. She turned her nose up, but took her place next to Him in the dirt regardless. They slept soundlessly until the morning when He heard the noises of approaching men.

Johanna shook Him unnecessarily. He opened His eyes and a troupe of German men came into view. He stood and put a hand on Johanna's shoulder, telling her to stay low. The Germans all looked at Him and Johanna with upturned noses.

"French," one of them said and readied his gun. He was by the man's side before he could even blink. He pulled the gun from his grip and tossed it aside, the other men rounded on Him. He picked the first man up and threw him into a tree, where a snap sounded and He then approached the others with all the malcontent He could muster. Johanna covered her eyes as He killed them, carefully, one by one.

When He finished He turned to Johanna, blood running down His cheek. She furrowed her brow at Him and swallowed a lump in her throat. He was breathing heavily as He approached her and bent down, kissing her cheek once more.

Johanna looked up at Him as he moved away.

"If only we had words," she whispered to Him in French.


End file.
